Memories of Old
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: Based of Kinley MacGregors Born In Sin. Sin is sent to War with Draven and his men and Callie worries of his welfare. His first son is born in his absence. Will he ever get to meet his son?
1. Christmastide

((SPOILER WARNING!!

… if you haven't read the novel, in which case you probably wouldn't be reading this fic, but if you haven't this first chapter is the epilogue so there are STRONG NOVEL SPOILERS!! If you don't want to know what happens at the end of the book don't read the first chapter skip it. All it is is the Epilogue from the book. My fic runs after the events of the epilogue but if you don't mind Spoilers then feel free to read the first chapter.))

_Christmastide, _

The great hall was warm in spite of the freezing snow outside and it was packed with MacNeelys who had come for the annual Christmas celebration Callie had warned him about. Music filled the hall as people sang, and Jamie ran about the hall with the rest of the clan's children. Sin sat at the lord's Table beside his wife, holding her hand as he stared at the merriment around him. He'd never expected to have a Christmas like this. Even Dermot was there with Simon. Because of the season, Draven had procured permission from Henry to let the boy visit with them in Scotland so long as he remained under Simons constant supervision. Draven could have come as well, but neither he nor Emily had wanted to risk exposing their infant son to the harsh climate of the Scottish highlands. But in the spring, they would bring Dermot and their new babe for another visit.

"Should we send someone out to look for you're brothers?" Callie asked. Sin shook his head period.

"I am sure they are fine. No doubt the weather has slowed them a bit, but I expect them to join us at any time."

Callie watched her husband watch her people. He because so relaxed these past months. Gone was the harsh, guarded man, and in his place was someone she learned to love more with every passing day.

She covered their joined hands with her other and just revelled in his feel of his strength in her palm.

The doors opened, ushering in a torrent of swirling snow and six bundled figures. By the height of three of them, she knew it must be her brothers in law. Before she could rise to greet them, one of the shorter visitors threw back her cowl and revealed a beautiful older woman with striking black hair. Callie would have thought nothing of it had she not felt her husband go tense.

She looked to see hatred in his eyes as he stared at the small woman. Instantly she knew who this woman was. Aisleen.

Why would his stepmother come here?

The men removed their cloaks and Callie recognised Braden's wife, Maggie, and their infant daughter Ada who was snuggled in her mother's arms, as well as Kieran's son, Conner.

All of them stayed in the foyer, tense, as Aisleen moved forward.

Sin couldn't breath or move as he watched his stepmother approach. His head rang with all the insults she'd ever dealt him.

Aisleen looked first to Callie and offered her a smile, then she turned her gaze to Sin and the smile faded.

They sat in total stillness as they held each other's full attention. For the first time in his life, he saw something other than the hatred in her eyes. Strangely enough, he saw guilt and remorse.

Aisleen drew a ragged breath.

"Well," She said quietly. "This is even more awkward than I had thought it would be. So let me say my piece and then you can have the satisfaction of seeing me thrown out of your hall."

Her words stunned him so much that he couldn't have responded to them had he wanted to.

"I was very wrong in the way I treated you, lad. I wont even try to make excuses for it. But I was a very young lass and heartbroken. More than that, I was a fool to blame a child for something not his fault."

She gave him a tender look that surprised and stunned him. "I know you don't believe this but many a night I have lain awake wishing I could have done things differently where you were concerned."

"You owe me nothing My lady." Sin said.

"Aye, but I do. When you where burned and staying with us I wanted to tell you then how I felt, but every time I tried I turned coward." She placed the wrapped gift in her hands on the table before them. "Marry Christmas to you both, and congratulations on your marriage." She smiled at Callie. "I hope you'll be giving him all the love I should have."

Then she turned and headed for the door.

Sin watched her walk away, his feelings tangled and confused. His wife reached for the present and opened it.

"Sin?" He looked from his stepmother to the MacAllister banner in his wife's hands and his heart lurched. Instead of four swords, it now held five. And in Callie's hand was a small note card that was embellished with Aisleen's crisp, script.

'_For Sin MacAllister'_

He looked to his brothers and Maggie, who watched him expectantly as their mother crossed the room.

"Aisleen," He said before he could stop himself. She stopped and turned back to face him. Sin left the table and went to stand before her.

"I learned a long time ago to forget my past. Granted there had been times when it was easier said than done, but I am not one to dwell on old hurts. You are welcome in my hall, my lady."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. "You'll never know how much I wish I had shared your compassion. I am sure many are the times you'd wished I had said those words to you." Sin said nothing. He had no idea what to say.

Then she did the most unexpected thing of all. Aisleen reached out and hugged him.

Sin stood frozen in shock.

She patted his back, then released him. Looking up at him she wrinkled her nose and did something no one had ever done before…

She reached up and straightened his hair and close like a mother worried about her son's appearance.

"There." She said, patting his arm. "I didn't mean to muss you up."

Sin laughed as his brothers, wife and Maggie joined them. Servants brought drinks for the family and they adjourned back to the table, where they dinned in pleasant company and love.

Hours later, when everyone was fed and well sated the servants distributed the gifts. Sin gratefully took the one from Callie. It wasn't very large and when he opened it he frowned.

"I must have Ada's by mistake." He said noting the tiny white baby shoes. He started to hand them to Maggie, but Callie stopped him.

"Now I know what a generous man you are, Sin MacAllister, but don't be giving those away when we'll be needing them come summer." His jaw went slack as his mind made sense of her words.

"You're with child?" Biting her lip she nodded. Sin shouted with joy as he pulled her into his lap then quickly apologized for it.

"I didn't hurt you or the baby did I?" She laughed at him.

"Nay love. I'm sure if he's anything like his father he's quite indestructible." Lochlan stood up with a cup of wine in his hand.

"To Callie and Sin. May this be the first of many little treasures to come." Sin drank to the toast then handed his cup to his wife and watched as she drank from it.

"You know my lady, they say drinking wine from a mans cup is a good way to find yourself carrying his child."

She kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm afraid we're a little to late for that."

"Oh for gods sakes." Simon said, placing his hand over Jamie's eyes. "Would you two please adjourn upstairs? Every time I turn around I find the two of you locked together and I just got my stomach settled. Sin laughed at that.

"Och now, we can't be having Simon's stomach upset while there's food to be had now can we?"

Callie shook her head but her smile interpreted the serious gesture.

"Very well then. Good night my family. Sleep well and we shall see you in the morning." Sin stood then swung her up in his arms and carried her toward the stairs. Behind him he could hear his brothers wagering.

"Five marks they don't appear till late morning." Ewan said.

"Ten for noon." Lochlan joined.

"She's pregnant." Braden said. "I'll wager ten for early morning." A soft female laugh rang out.

"Men." Maggie said. "Aisleen what say you? My money is on late afternoon."

"Aye most defiantly."

((Okay so I repeat this chapter does not belong to me it was only the Epilogue from the book. The next chapter will be where my fanfic starts I just needed anyone who had not read the novel to read this part, it's not exactly 100 necessary but it makes more sense.))


	2. A Womans Worries

_Four Years Later,_

Callie sat at the large table in the dinning hall, Maggie sitting next to her Ada sitting on her lap. Callie smiled as she cooed at the infant in her arms.

"He's so precious isn't he?" Callie asked smiling down at him. Thane MacAllister giggled up at his mother his hands stretched out to her. "I just wish Sin would come home soon. He wants to meet his father." It had been nearly seven months since Sin had been home. He had joined Draven and his men and had been gone since. "Why must men always fight?" Callie asked as Aisleen came into the room holding Cecily on her hip. Callie smiled at her daughter as the girl wiggled out of her grandmothers arms and moved to Callie in a quick unsteady run.

"Mommy, mommy!" She called. She wanted to jump up onto her mothers lap but saw Thane in her arms and stopped. Maggie smiled and pulled Cecily up onto her other knee across from Ada. Cecily laughed as Maggie bounced her on her lap. "Mommy?"

"Yes Cecily?" She asked.

"When is daddy coming home?" She asked. Callie looked sad. "Hopefully soon my dear." He said. "Daddy will be coming home soon." _'I hope'_ She finished silently to herself. She had heard of women losing their men in such battles. _'Don't think like that! He will be home, He promised!'_

"Mommy?" She asked again. "Why did daddy leave?" Callie didn't know what to say.

"He left to fight." She said telling her the truth.

"But you always tell me it's bad to fight." Cecily said looking up at her mother confused. Callie laughed slightly.

"It is. But you're father is fighting for a good cause. He's fighting to help people."

"Will he get hurt?" This question gave Callie pause. She didn't know how to answer that. _'He could.'_ She thought. _'He will.'_ She corrected. She knew well that he would come back with new scars, knew wounds. _'How long until he receives one he won't recover from?'_ Callie asked herself. She shook her head. _'I can't think like that. I won't think like that.'_

"He'll be fine." Maggie said putting her hand on Callie's.

"I hope so." She said. She felt Aisleen's hand on her shoulder. Maggie picked up Ada and Cecily, one on each hip.

"I'm going to put them down for a bit of a nap." She said. She could sense that Callie wanted to speak to Aisleen alone without the children in hearing range. "I'll be back down later." Callie nodded her thanks as Maggie left the room.

It was along moment as they sat in silence before Aisleen moved to take Maggie's vacant seat.

"How did you do it?" Callie asked. "How did you handle taking care of five boys while you're husband was off at war? Did you constantly worry about him? Fear every minute of every day that you would get news of his passing?"

Aisleen nodded. "I've been in your situation many a time." She said. "I have learned that this is the way men are and they would have it no other way. Just be glad that it is only war that you're husband is running to." Aisleen said sadly.

"Times like this I think I'd rather him be running to another woman than war. At least that way I know he'd still be alive. That he won't be injured."

Aisleen shook her head. "Having your husband going to another woman is no different than him going to war. The only difference is that _you_ are the one to bare the wounds and scars of his actions."

"Yes but we'd both still be alive." Aisleen once again shook her head.

"Physically yes." She said. "But emotionally how do you think you would react if you found out your husband was going to another woman instead of you? That it was her arms he was in while you where at home taking care of his babes." She sighed. "At least in this it is for a good cause. Not his own pleasure. You're husband loves you, he will return." She smiled and hugged her best she could around the babe in her arms. Thane began to wriggle in her arms and groaned before he slowly began to cry. Callie smiled down at him.

"I'm going to take him upstairs he's getting restless." Callie said standing up with him. Aisleen nodded. "I will see you later tonight." And with that Callie took Thane upstairs.

((A/N… so what do you think? Please R&R))


	3. My Brother

_The same Night,_

Sin sat around the small campfire, a few men sitting around talking and laughing telling war stories that more than likely haven't happened.

"You look so tense." Sin looked over to see Draven sitting down next to him. Sin smiled slightly and scoffed.

"How did ye expect me ta be?" Sin asked. "I've been gone so long. I canna wait to get back to me family." Sin said. Draven nodded.

"Well to be expected." He poked the fire with a large stick before putting it down on the ground.

"Specially since the wee one." Sin said sadly. "I havena met him yet."

"It's a boy?" Draven asked.

"Aye. He's a boy." He said. "I got word from Callie. Born three months ago. Strong and healthy." Sin smiled. "Looks like me she says."

"The poor lad." Draven said smiling. Sin looked to him a smile on his face as he nudged him playfully. "What's his name?"

"Thane." Sin said simply.

"Thane MacAllister?" Draven laughed. "Sounds kinda…. Unorthodox don't you think?"

There was a long pause as they sat and watched the fire. Draven every once in a while poked at the sticks in the fire moving them to large the flame.

"One more week I expect." Draven said jumping as two men from his army fell into him before scrambling off. Draven looked to them a moment before ignoring their rough play. "Before we will all be home."

"One week to long." Sin said. "I'm just glad our duty is over."

"Aye. Emily will be excited to see me. As Callie you." He took cup from the ground and filled it with water from his skin. Sin nodded.

"No more war." Draven sighed. "No more death."

"Until the next one." Sin sighed as well. "How many more wars must we fight? Battles?"

There was another long pause, as neither knew what to say.

"How many wee ones you got now?" Sin asked finally breaking the silence.

Draven moved to the ground and leaned back on the log. "Four." He smiled. "All boys. We're trying for a girl though. Eldest is strong as ever. He's a good fighter."

"That's cause he's mine." Sin said not looking at Draven. Draven looked at Sin stunned a moment before he caught onto the joke. Both of them laughed as a few others joined them around the fire.

"Sin's sleeping with you're wife now Draven?" One of the men asked catching the tail end of their conversation. "I don't think Callie would like that very much."

"Och, what do you know?" Sin said. "She was there." The man stared at him. True enough most men didn't understand his sense of humour.

"You be leaving pool Emily out of you're humour Sin!" Draven said. "Or I'll be taking it out on you're hide!"

Sin laughed. "Och now, you going to be throwing me over you're lap then?" The men around him laughed.

"Don't be thinking I couldn't!" Draven said though his smile betrayed his serious statement.

"I think Callie would love to see that." One of the men laughed.

Draven shook his head. "No more than likely it would be her wanting to do it never mind watch." The look on Sin's face wasn't all too happy at the teasing he was receiving and only one of the men noticed.

"Sin I-" The man who had spoken was interrupted by a loud cry as the woods themselves seemed to come alive. Sin and Draven along with all their men jumped up, their swords already drawn as men jumped from the bushes, from behind trees, attacking them with a fury.

Arrows flew through the air as both Sin and Draven shouted orders to their men.

"Attack!" Draven cried, alerting the other small camps.

A man came at Draven's back, his sword held high as Draven fought another man in front of him. Sin grabbed onto the attacker and threw him back into a tree before deflecting a blow aimed at his back.

It wasn't long before their armies where thinned noticeably, the ground coated in blood from both sides.

"Who are they?" Sin shouted to Draven over the noise of battle as he fought of two men, defeating them both before two more took their place.

"I don't know!" Draven said back. They where English no doubt, by their clothes. But neither Draven nor Sin recognised the colours. Draven spun his sword lashing at the three that came at him. He turned to Sin his eyes widening in shock.

"SIN LOOK-" It was too late. The glint of light that he had seen in the trees imbedded itself in Sin's back, followed by two more. The arrows caught Sin off guard. Draven watched as Sin jerked from the force. For a moment Draven thought Sin was going to just… drop where he stood. That wasn't the case. Sin gripped his sword tightly and ran towards the tree where the arrows had come from. Draven didn't have time to watch his friend as two more men came at him, he was forced to turn away from him.

Sin approached the tree kicking off of it and into the tree next to it. He jumped off of that one landing on the branch his attacker sat on. The man was shakily trying to reload his bow, but not fast enough. Sin swung in an elegant arch killing the man instantly where he sat. Sin jumped down from the tree and once again, joined the battle. But it wasn't long, Draven noticed, before the blood loss started to get to him. He could see how pale Sin was becoming.

"We have to get you out of here!" Draven said to him. But Sin knew…. There was no escape. There was no way out. Nowhere safe. He fought for all he was worth, but in the end. It made little difference.

"Draven!" Sin called weakly as his movements began to noticeably slow, his blows weaken. "Make sure…. Make sure you tell Callie…. Cecily and Thane…. That I love them."

"Don't talk like that Sin we'll get you out of here. You'll be fine." He said deflecting another blow.

"Tell Callie, to make sure that Cecily and Thane both know how much they mean to me." He said. "Promise me!" Draven threw the man he was fighting back and moved to Sin as Sin fell. Draven caught him, Sin's weight dragging him down with him. "Tell them." Draven nodded.

"I promise." He said. It had been a long time since he cried. But he cried now as Sin's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. The life ended for his friend… his comrade… His brother.

TBC…. As much as I hated to do that it was mandatory for the plot….. It took me two months to write this cause I love Sin too much to kill him DX  
please R&R


End file.
